A Past Retuning
by Quietjay21
Summary: What if Haruhi wasn't the first one to tell the twins apart? There was someone else but then why isn't she around anymore? Oneshot! This is the prequel of a story I shall be writing. So look for If All Else Fails very soon. :


**Hey guys! I have been totally swamped with life but I'm back finally. If you guys have read my PoT stories then I have some bad news. I will be putting them on hiatus so I can rewrite them, make them longer and hopefully better. I'm so sorry about the long wait. Anyways I have decided to get back into the swing of things by moving onto Ouran High School Host Club. :) This is a one-shot but it is sort of a prequel to a story I am currently working on. I already have the first few chapters done but I'm going to post the chapters weekly so I can get enough advice and opinions and what not! I hope you enjoy this and Review!**

**P.S. I own nothing but my lovely oc's Ryuu and Kasu-channnnnnnnnn. Kay? ;)**

* * *

><p>A small girl about the age of five stood shyly behind her father as he knocked on the door of a friend of his' house. When the door opened she completely hid herself behind the tall, black haired and aquamarine eyed man. He looked back at his daughter chuckling to himself before returning his attention to the butler at the door. "Please follow me sir." the man said gesturing to the two to follow him into the main living room. Once there the pair was greeted by an orange haired man, woman and twin sons.<p>

"Ah Ryuu, it's so nice to see you again. You remember Yuzuha, these are my boys Hikaru and Kaoru." Toguro Hitachiin said gesturing to his family before smiling at the sight of the young girl hiding herself behind his friend's legs. She was the spitting image of her father with long, silky black hair and big, bright aquamarine eyes. Without a doubt she would grow up to be quite a beauty and glanced at his two boys who weren't even paying attention to the new arrivals. "Hello Toguro, I would like you to meet my little Kasumi, Kasumi please come out." Ryuu said gently with a small smile as he watched his daughter come out from hiding, losing all shyness she previously possessed and replaced it with determination as her eyes never left the boys standing directly across from her. The twins felt her eyes on the so they gave her their full attention albeit their gazes were very emotionless. Noticing what was going on, the adults silently left the hall for the parlor to talk.

"So you're identical twins, interesting." the young girl said aloud to herself as she circled the two like a hawk carefully watching its prey. She was looking for even the smallest difference between the two. Unfortunately, she couldn't find a single thing that separated the two. Well, at least a physical difference. That means she was going to have to study personality differences and voice differences. Also behavioral patterns. Though they may look the same on the outside, they were still two different beings. "You'll never tell us apart, so why bother?" the two ginger haired boys said in monotone voices but upon hearing them speak a smile spread on her face and took their words as a challenge. Their voices were slightly different! Now she just needed time to observe them to find out what voice belonged to who. "Give me a month. I'll be able to tell by then." she said in a confident and certain voice before turning away from the two and heading into the parlor to locate her father.

The boys watched the girl leave with disbelief written on their faces. Did this girl that they barely knew really think that she could do in one month what everyone else could not do in five years? She was trying to enter their world but were they okay with that? Although they doubted that she would be able to do it, especially after what their maid said to them, they were looking forward to playing this new game with this mysterious girl. She wasn't like anybody they had ever met before because nobody else ever tried so hard to tell them apart before. The boys glanced at each other as they thought about the girl before they turned and headed up to their room. However, before they made it to the top of the staircase Kasumi came back. "Bye Hika-kun, Kao-kun!" the young girl shouted up to them before walking out the door with her father who shared a secretive smile with the older Hitachiins before the door closed behind him.

"_So that's when you first met her?" Haruhi asked with her head tilted as she watched the twins with her big brown eyes and they nodded simultaneously as their eyes scanned over the host club. Every one of them listening to the story, waiting to find out what happened next. Then surprise appeared on the blonde haired king's face, his eyes wide as his brain processed what they said. "Is that why you gave me one month? Because of her?" Tamaki asked in wonder as he watch Kaoru smile slightly before nodding then looked at Hikaru who was staring off into space. Kasumi was a subject they had a mutual agreement to never talk about but now it was unavoidable since they had found a picture of her that fell out of Hikaru's bag. Her name brought up too many memories, they made both boys sad. "Kao-chan, did she ever win?" the smaller blonde boy asked with curiosity laced in his big brown eyes. Kaoru was about to answer when Hikaru beat him to it. "Yeah, she did Hunny-sempai."_

It had been three weeks since Kasumi made the deal with the two amber eyed twins and since that day they had spent every day together. Well, sort of together. The twins would play with each other and pull pranks on the house staff while Kasumi observed them. By the third week the twins started to lose the small glimmer of hope that they had in their hearts. However, Kasumi's determination and confidence just grew stronger with each passing day. She knew that she would be able to tell them apart and aftyer watching them for such a long time she had better be right. They needed someone in their life to be able to tell them apart, even if it was just her who was able to do it.

So with a confident air surrounding the young girl, she approached the two boys who were staring at a game. They noticed her standing in front of them and looked up at her smiling face with their bored faces but stood up before switching spots a few times. "So which one is Hikaru?" they spoke monotonely, almost sure that this was just a waste of time and she would never get it right. She got up into both boys' faces staring straight into their eyes, studying them before smiling again and she pointed to the twin on the left. This caused the twins to freeze in shock causing the young girl's smile to widen. "You two may look identical but you guys have different personalities and your eyes have different emotions in them." Kasumi said explain how she figured it out as the twins listened to her reasoning. This girl managed to do something that nobody else had managed to do in less than a month. The boys ran over to her and hugged her as tears of joy streamed down their faces.

_The hosts stared at them in shock, well except for Mori and Kyoya that is, as Hikaru finished speaking. His voice was filled with pain and sadness because of all of the memories of her were now flowing through his head. "But if you guys were so happy, why are you so upset now?" Haruhi asked not understanding why they were upset talking about her. Both twins looked away from the rest of the hosts now as a tear started to roll down their cheeks. "She left." they managed to say after a good five minutes. However, those two words caused all of the hosts to look in downcast. They couldn't believe that the first person to ever break down their walls and enter their world just left them, unless she didn't have a choice._

A few months later the three were playing outside because it was such a nice day. They had become best friends very fast since Kasumi could tell the two boys apart so easily. However, unlike every other day, the boys noticed that something was wrong with Kasumi and cornered her so she couldn't run away. But the answer she gave when they asked her what was wrong was something they never expected to hear. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Daddy got stationed in the United States." the young black haired girl said as tears streamed down her face and she could only stare down at her feet as her fingers fiddled with a locket that contained a picture of the three of them. She was almost positive that they hated her now. They let her in and now she had to leave them, her best friends. However, she was surprised when she felt them wrap their arms around her in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go of her. "Promise you'll never forget us and come back one day." they said as they stared right into her pretty aquamarine eyes after letting her go. She kissed both boys on their right cheek whispering 'I promise' in their ears and gave them a small smile. A smile that quickly disappeared when she saw her father standing by the back door, signaling that it was time to leave. "Goodbye Hi-chan, Ka-chan." she said in a small voice as she walked past them to leave with her father. She didn't look back at them once or hear them say a small goodbye.

"_That was ten years ago from today and we haven't seen or heard from her since." Kaoru said softly as he looked back up at the hosts, his friends, and saw how sad they all looked. The story was hard to tell because it had broken their hearts when it happened and now, ten years later, it still hurt. In their eyes she had broken her promise to them and that is what hurt them the most. She never came back to them. However, between the two, Hikaru took it the hardest and would barely eat a thing after she left. The twins finally gave up hope and waiting for her to return. Tamaki was going to say something until he heard a bunch of girls talking loudly and coming closer to the third music room. Quickly the hosts got into position before the girls opened up the doors. "Welcome." the hosts said in unison with charming smiles on their faces causing the girls to squeal and giggle in delight. Girls and hosts alike dissipated to their respective tables._

_Well except for one girl who stood quietly next to the doors to the music room that the girls had led her to. Kyoya noticed the girl quickly but he frowned upon realizing he didn't know who this girl was in the slightest. The girl wasn't wearing a uniform but dark denim jeans, a neon orange tank top, a black leather jacket and black boots, all designer. Putting on a charming smile to replace the frown that had previously been on his face and approached her quickly. He didn't want anybody else to notice her until he knew who she was and what she wanted. However, she met him halfway before going around him and sitting at his empty table. Although surprised at the action of the girl, he followed her swiftly and sat across from her. The two just sat there in silence, studying each other until the girl across from him smiled slightly. "Otori Kyoya, I presume?" her voice sounded quietly yet still loud enough to be heard by the boy sitting across from her._

_He studied the girl sitting across from him critically now. Her hair long, black and silky as it reached her mid-back. It contrasted beautifully with her aquamarine eyes that were big and soft. Her body structure was athletic and lean but she had curves abd was by no means flat-chested. That's when he noticed the double heart shaped locket that was made out of white gold. "That's quite an exquisite necklace, is there a picture inside? And yes, you are correct." he asked with a charming smile as his eyes never left the piece of jewelry. The girl smiled slightly as she fingered it and gave him a slight nod before opening it. He was slightly shocked when he saw it but it made sense. "So that's why you're here." Kyoya said with a nod when the girl nodded again. '__**This will be a rather interesting year.**__' he thought as he watched the girl looking somewhat sadly at the picture of a younger version of herself in between two orange haired, amber eyed twins. All three of them were smiling brightly at the camera with the two boys' arms draped over the shoulders of the girl in the middle of them. '__**A very interesting year indeed.**__' he concluded. _


End file.
